Perfect Contrast
by EmpyrealFantasy
Summary: [SasuNaru][Oneshot] Several unrelated drabbles. Glimpses into SasuNaru from several perspectives. Enemies or teammates, established lovers or something resembling friends. Humorous to wistful, suggestive to longing. «A truer love there has never been»


-1 Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Naruto. It wouldn't be as good if I did, but there sure as hell would be a yaoi-rific ending.

These are just several random, **unconnected** 100 word drabbles I wrote for two contests on the best forum in the world, AarinFantasy. Random and pointless.

----------

**Perfect Contrast**

----------

_Contrast_

Light on dark, fair on bronze. Sasuke stared at the intertwined fingers on the pillow, unable to sleep despite the late hour. He was engrossed by the contrast of skintones, the way dark hairs mingled with golden-blond. It fit them, he thought, to be such opposites. They'd been competing for years, always as polar opposites with the same goals in mind.

Naruto was the loud to his quiet. He was the smiles to his frowns. Naruto was the sun where Sasuke was the moon. Together, they formed eternity … a complete cycle. And Sasuke wouldn't have it any other way.

--

_Classic Misunderstanding_

"Harder, asshole!"

"Damnit, usuratonkachi, I'm doing it as hard as I can!"

"Fuck," groan, "just do it _harder,_ damnit!"

"_You_ can help too, you know. Grab me here," a moan, "Damnit, it's so _tight_!"

"Ahh, it _hurts_, stop for a minute, bastard!"

"No way, I'm not going to stop now just because you're a wuss."

Heavy breathing, "D-Damnit all … g-gah, Sasuke!"

Sakura, with that last scream, passed out in the forest, blood running freely from her nose.

And Sasuke and Naruto?

"Stupid kunai, getting stuck that far in the tree."

Sasuke merely glanced into the forest and smirked victoriously.

--

_Fleeting_

"You came," Naruto said without turning away from his elaborate sand castle. It was a grand creation, four feet tall complete with staircases, windows, ramparts, and a chakra-fueled drawbridge.

"Yes."

The silence stretched, neither knowing what to say. This was the first time they'd met peacefully in years, due to their allegiances; it was a day of reprieve for them both.

"Why bother building that? The tide will destroy it in an hour."

Naruto looked up to Sasuke finally, a soft smile on his face, "Just cuz we know something isn't forever doesn't make it worthless."

Sasuke had to agree.

--

_Blessed Silence_

"And then Kiba was like, 'You're so dumb.' And then I was like, 'Nuh-uh, YOU are."

Sasuke prayed to any existing gods that his sanity would remain intact by the end of the one-sided conversation he was currently having with Naruto.

"Then, Kiba tried to sic Akamaru on me, and I was all, 'No dog can defeat the great Uzumaki Naru'--mmph!"

Sasuke didn't know why he'd done it, only that the result was very satisfying. There was finally silence, and he now got to satisfy his curiosity about how Naruto tasted.

The best part was when the idiot kissed back.

--

_Slurs_

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"What, dobe?"

"Don't call me that, stupid--"

"Are you going to ask, or not?"

"What's a 'fag'?"

Sasuke choked.

"Eh? Sasuke-teme, what's wrong with you?"

"B-Baka, what kind of a question is that?"

"I hadn't heard it before, but…well, what does it mean?"

A resigned sigh, "It's a derogatory word for a homosexual."

"Eh?"

"A man who likes other men, usuratonkachi."

"Wha--OH! Oh, okay."

"What about it?"

"Nothing, just wondered what some guy called me."

"This doesn't bother you…why?"

"Who cares? I mean, it's rude but everybody knows that I like you by now…"

Sasuke passed out cold.

--

_Hypothetical Problem_

"No way. You are."

"No, dobe, you are."

"YOU so totally are, dattebayo! How can you deny it?!"

"Because you're an idiot. You're the prime candidate."

"Yeah right! I'm too cool and commanding!"

"And cute and innocent."

"Yeah, and…HEY! Did you just call me _cute?! _Anyway, at least my name doesn't end with u-k-e!"

"Your idiocy is proving my point."

"H-Hey, shut up! I'm seme, dattebayo!!!"

At this point in the…intelligent conversation, Sakura strolled up to the quarrelling pair.

Naruto, with his usual finesse, blurted, "Sakura, I'd totally be seme over Sasuke, right?"

Sakura didn't stop twitching for three days.

--

_Contradictory_

"Then why…why didn't you kill me?!" _I would've rather died._ "If you really wanted to break our bond?!" _Tell me you didn't._

"It's quite simple." _Nothing is simple._ "It's not that I couldn't break our bond, I just refuse to gain power the way he wanted me to." _Never his way._ "I left you alive because I felt like it." _I couldn't have killed you. I thought I could… but I couldn't._

A glance spoke a thousand words. _I hate you, I love you._

Shifts of eyes said all they never could. _I missed you, you're everything._

For now. _Soon._

----------

A/N: As I said, they are totally unconnected. Just some cuteness.

Dialogue from the last drabble 'Contradictory' is taken directly from a fan sub of the first Shippuuden episode.


End file.
